Me ha herido
by Embercita
Summary: ¿En quién pensarías si un Avada Kedavra explotara en tu pecho?... Sirius Black tiene la respuesta. Historia paralela al Dramione "Fatales Consecuencias". Minific de dos capítulos. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

_Este minific de dos capítulos está basado en una historia secundaria de mi Dramione "Fatales Consecuencias"..._

_Está inspirado en la Rima 56 de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer... personalmente, mi poeta favorito._

_Espero que lo disfruten y los invito a dejarme algún mensaje._

_besos..._

_Ember._

"_**XLVI"**_

"_Me ha herido recatándose en las sombras,"_

Sirius Black siempre había sido ese tipo de chico que lograba sacar una sonrisa de las mujeres incluso en los momentos más absurdos, tanto así que su magnetismo personal era la base de los mejores chismes que circulaban durante meses en las distintas Casas.

Con su lustroso pelo negro y sus ojos grises, una magnífica herencia de su familia Black, no había chica en el colegio Hogwarts que fuera indiferente a él. Las Hufflepuff sólo tartamudeaban cuando le veían pasar y suspiraban anonadas ante su sexy andar despreocupado; Las Ravenclaws lo vigilaban expectantes cuando hacía esas ocasionales entradas a la Biblioteca, sobre los gruesos volúmenes que aparentaban leer; Las Gryffindor se lanzaban a sus pies y hacían cualquier locura para llamar su atención... sólo las Slytherin, y sólo algunas... está bien, sólo una, no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Aquella tarde que por primera vez _Ella_ le dirigió la palabra sería recordado por el apuesto chico todos y cada uno de los días que pasó encerrado en Azkaban y sería para _Ella_ el último recuerdo que evocó en su mente antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera tras el velo...

Después de una planeada broma, que había significado un mes de investigación con el "mapa del merodeador" y exhaustivos estudios por parte de Lupin en un viejo libro de magia antigua, por fin se habían vengado con todas sus letras de las serpientes rastreras que habían hecho que los leones perdieran muchos puntos a base de jugarretas tramposas y mal intencionadas.

Fue así que Sirius Black caminaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo rumbo a su Sala Común, donde James, Remus y un asustado Peter debían estar esperándolo para celebrar en grande el éxito del maravilloso plan... _¿Qué fue lo que demoró tanto a canuto en su llegada?_.

Justo cuando pretendía tomar un atajo a la escalera que lo llevaría al quinto piso del castillo un grito calmado, pero exigente, lo hizo detenerse y bloquear sólo por un segundo el ritmo de su vivás razonamiento.

"¡_Sirius Black!"_ gritó una suave voz femenina desde su espalda y escuchó claramente unos ágiles pasos acercarse hacia él _"detente"_.

El chico volvió a sonreír y se dio vuelta con toda esa galantería que le era propia, le habría sido imposible no reconocer la voz de la llamada "Reina de Hielo de Hogwarts".

Eileen Lownstain... la mujer más codiciada de Hogwarts se encontraba de pie frente a él. Su pelo oscuro caía cual seda sobre sus hombros hasta su fina cintura, sus labios rosados se veían empequeñecidos bajo sus pepas azul pálido que decoraban un rostro elegante, astuto y atemporal, digno de una estatua griega o del retrato de una Emperatriz antigua. Su mentón levemente alzado le daba esa condición de autoridad que superaba aún a esa placa de Premio Anual que tan orgullosamente llevaba prendada sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y sus pálidas y pequeñas manos sostenían con destreza una varita de madera oscura y de, por lo visto, el más exquisito material.

"_¿Hice algo malo?"_ preguntó con tono inocente y dejó que un mechón de pelo le cubriera un ojo, dándole ese aire rebelde al cual todas las chicas parecían sucumbir.

"_Eso mismo te vengo a preguntar..."_ respondió fríamente la chica sin dejarse inquietar por el movimiento de seducción hecho por el muchacho "_me pregunto por qué Lucius Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle, Nott y el mismo Snape parecen una bandada de lechuzas gigantes que no pueden hacer otra cosa que batir sus alas y ulular"_

Sirius no pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso y se maldijo por no estar ahí, justo en el momento que la pócima había hecho efecto. Pero al ver como la mirada gélida y astuta de la chica atravesaba sus pensamientos, casi como si estuviera practicando legremancia con él, se volvió serio y se acercó a ella, a pesar de la varita que aún estaba bien sujeta en su mano.

"_No estoy al tanto del por qué esas serpientes están así... pero seguramente se lo tenían bien merecido"_ le señaló, usando a su vez un tono susurrante, aterciopelado, otra de sus tantas armas de conquista.

"_Puede ser que tengas razón..."_ murmuró ella, para asombro de él "_si es que llegas a enterarte quién pudo ser el responsable, dile de mi parte que bien hecho... la vengaza ya fue servida, pero que para la próxima vez... deberé hacer cumplir el orden como prefecta que soy"_ y tras una pícarona sonrisa, una sonrisa que jamás se había visto salir de sus labios con anterioridad, se volteó cual sigilosa gacela y caminó rumbo a su Sala Común, viendo qué haría para devolver a su estado normal a sus compañeros.

OoOoOoO

"_Sellando con un beso su Traición."_

Dos semanas pensando en ella... ¡Sirius Black llevaba más de dos semanas pensando en Eileen Lownstain y no podía sacársela de su cabeza!. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo había dejado así?, si hasta James parecía menos anonadado que él cada vez que Evans pasaba frente a ellos.

Tenía que haberlo embrujado, quizás una pócima de amor, no sería la primera vez que una mujer usaba trucos así para tratar de engatuzarlo. Pero no, él sabía que Eileen no sería de esas, él sabía que esa fría indeferencia y esas miradas a escondidas que le dirigía de vez en cuando le habían cautivado el corazón... o la cabeza por lo menos.

"_¡Sirius!_" le gritó por cuarta vez seguida James a su lado, tentado de golpear a su amigo si no le prestaba atención.

"_¿Qué quieres?_" le preguntó cansado. Estaba harto de que siempre lo sacaran de sus cavilaciones a gritos... sobretodo cuando James era el responsable de andar como unos locos espiando los pasos de Evans por Hogsmeade.

"_Acaba de entrar a las Tres escobas, debemos entrar también"_ declaró el muchacho, arrastrando consigo a Sirius hacia la entrada.

"_Por qué no mejor la dejamos tranquila y vamos a ver esa escoba nueva que están exibiendo"_ refunfuñó Sirius, pero James no le tomó atención y entró disimulando cualquier gesto de extrañesa al ver a Lily Evans, la pelirroja temperamental y correcta prefecta de Gryffindor, sentada frente a otra chica a un costado del negocio.

¡No!... ¿Qué hacía Evans conversando tan secretamente con Lownstain?. Parecía que los planetas se habían alineado para reunir a las dos culpables de tanto suspiro, peleas y catástrofe entre los merodeadores. Parecía que Merlín tenía algo en su contra... ¿siempre antes se había topado con la Slytherin en todas partes, tal como sucedía en el último tiempo?

"_Vamos..."_ le murmuró a James, el cual también veía idiotizado como el objeto de sus deseos se reía abiertamente de algún comentario suscitado enter ambas chicas.

"_Olvídalo, ésta es mi oportunidad... y tú podrías aprovechar de seducir a esa chica que no está nada de mal. Recuerda que las Slytherin no son nada de malas usando sus rastreros encantos"_

Y sin más James Potter caminó, con su arrogancia que tanto hacía enfurecer a la pelirroja, al encuentro de las dos chicas arrastrando a su paso a un Black de pelo oscuro y ojos grises que no podía creer que sus manos sudaban, tal como le sucedía cuando iba en primer año y quería invitar a salir a las chicas de cuarto.

Lily paró de reír abruptamente al sentir el perfume pasoso y masculino que James emanaba a su camino y lo observó con sus ojos esmeraldas listos a lanzar rayos ante la menor provocación, aún no entendía cómo se las arreglaba Potter para fastidiarla a cada momento, incluso cuando no se hayaba presente, algo le hacía recordar algún comentario del muchacho... que la enojaba.

Sirius no advirtió ese intercambio de odio de la pelirroja y sólo fue capaz de clavar sus brillantes ojos plata sobre la sabia mirada de una Eileen que observaba seria la llegada de ambos destractores del orden del colegio de Hogwarts y, sintiéndose más estúpido que de costumbre, se limitó a sonreír... con una mueca más nerviosa que galante.

"_Evans... ¡qué casualidad!"_ exclamó James, sentándose junto a la pelirroja y sonriendo tal como siempre lo hacía cuando hayaba una nueva forma de conquistarla.

"_Una muy mala casualidad"_ respondió Lily molesta sin desviar su iracunda mirada del rostro de Potter.

Sirius seguía de pie junto a la mesa y observaba de reojo a la Slytherin que parecía escuchar cansada el intercambio de malas vibras entre la pareja de Gryffindor. Nada peor que dos leones orgullosos en peleas absurdas.

"_¿Cómo que mala?, vamos Evans, admite que te encantaría salir conmigo y así no seguimos con __este juego de odio"_ propuso James, seguro de que por vigésimo sexta vez la pelirroja se negaría y le gritaría sacándole en cara su desfachatez y las idioteces que hacía, con las cuales jamás podría interesarse en él.

"_Potter... ¡NO! ¿Entiendes?, ¡yo jamás saldré contigo, porque jamás podría salir con un imbécil que no piensa más que en el Quidditch y que con suerte pasa transformaciones haciendo cambios en las pruebas sin que nadie... lo encuentre!, aunque yo estoy segura que lo haces, porque nada más explicaría que hayas pasado los Timos." _declaró conforme, algo avergonzada quizás por emitir sus graves sospechas sin haber encontrado aún las pruebas que demostraran ese fraude.

Eileen pronto se aburrió de escuchar un diálogo con tanto grito exasperante y se puso de pie con esa gracia que le era tan propia, esa gracia que le había hecho ganarse el apelativo de "_Reina de Hielo_" entre todas las Casas.

Sirius se tensó al sentirla tan cerca de él, incluso pudiendo rozar el brazo de ella con el suyo si se inclinaba unos milimetros a su lado. Sentía calor, mucho calor... y no sólo era el calor que él emanaba por sus revolucionadas hormonas y su cabeza que le daba vueltas, también era la tibia sensación que brotaba en ella, haciéndola parecer Reina, pero no de hielo... Reina de algo más.

"_Ya es tarde, iré a organizar a los alumnos para que vuelvan al Castillo"_ avisó la muchacha a la Gryffindor que detuvo su mirada en ella un segundo, suficiente para asentir, antes de embaucarse en otra larga riña con el fastidioso de Potter.

"_¿Te importa si te acompaño?"_ preguntó Sirius con un dejo tiritón en su voz, para luego sacudir su cabeza y hablar con ese tono áspero que tan practicado tenía "_llevo muchos años escuchando las mismas peleas... y siempre terminan igual_".

Eileen lo observó de lado, penetrando nuevamente con su mirada los pensamientos del chico, y antes de que éste se pudiera sentir violado en su interioridad, ella asintió sin sonreír y dejó que la siguiera fuera de las Tres escobas.

Caminaron a través de caminos laterales en silencio, siempre era por ahí donde era mejor empezar a buscar a los alumnos escurridizos, y sin mirarse a los ojos se detuvieron frente a la reja de una pequeña casa colorida con un antejardín de seguro hermoso, aún cuando las plantas estaban muertas por la capa de nieve que las cubría.

Eileen pareció tensarse al dirigir su mirada hacia una callejuela que daba a la calle principal y al detenerse casi provoca que Sirius, distraído como andaba, la empujara por atrás.

"_¿Pasó algo?"_ la interrogó el chico extrañado, observando qué era lo que la chica miraba con atención y vio a todo un grupito de Slytherin, liderado por Malfoy cual rey, que caminaba hacia las Tres escobas atentos buscando algo o a alguien.

"_Sí, no quiero que ellos me vean"_ explicó, indicando con su fina mano al grupo que caminaba con la espalda erguida hacia el frecuentado local.

"_¿Por qué?, si te hicieron algo me dices y yo voy con James y Remus y..."_

"_Shhh..._" lo calló, aún sin dejar de mirar como el grupito entraba por la puerta del lugar, hasta que se dejaron de escuchar sus comentarios sisantes en la calle. "_Me tiene aburrida Lucius, no puedo entender que no se rinda..."_ comentó, más para sí misma que para el chico Gryffindor que la escuchaba a su lado.

"_Veo entonces que el albino aún no se rinde en acosarte"_ lanzó Sirius al aire, con una de esas magníficas sonrisas que lo hacían merecedor de todos y cada uno de los suspiros que se emitían a su alrededor.

La chica lo observó alzando una ceja y su rostro se puso rígido ante el comentario del chico.

"_¿Qué sabes?, ¿qué sabes acerca de Lucius y yo?"_

"_No mucho la verdad, sólo lo básico"_ comentó con un tono erudito_ "Sé que Lucius te acosa no sólo porque seas la prefecta y la mejor alumna de Slytherin, sino también porque nunca han habido más que rumores que te han vínculado con personas, pero que todos saben falsos y que jamás has tenido nisiquiera un amorío fugaz dentro de Hogwarts" _le explicó, satisfecho con el rostro impresionado de la chica. Después de todo él había hecho un buen trabajo averiguando todo ¡todo! sobre ella. "_Aparte está el hecho que nunca has ido a una fiesta del colegio acompañada y en las últimas dos te has dedicado a ser la Organizadora y rechazar a cuanto pobre se ha decidido a invitarte"_

Eileen sonrió ante lo último dicho y asintió confirmando todas y cada una de las palabras del chico. Luego bajó un segundo su mirada, para volverla a alzar más orgullosa que antes.

"_Es que no entiendo cómo Lucius o cualquier hombre de los que deambulan por el Colegio, realmente creen que yo me rebajaré a ser una más de sus conquistas cuando sé, porque también soy muy observadora, que ya tienen entre sus manos a la que serán las oficiales una vez que salgan de aquí. No hay que ser muy genial para estar seguros que Lucius pedirá la mano de Cissy una vez ella también termine la escuela"_

Sirius sonrió, pero pronto puso el rictus serio al percatarse de algo que lo inquietó... de sobremanera.

"_¿Te gusta Lucius?"_ soltó de golpe, con su pecho apretado ante la posible respuesta. No sería extraño que Eileen fuera una más del grupo de chicas de Slytherin que idolataban a Malfoy como un Dios o algo por el estilo, parecía que al albino ese le iba muy bien con las chicas de su Casa, pero por alguna extraña razón él sentía que ella era diferente, no quería afirmarlo, pero estaba casi seguro que ella no se enamoraría de esa petulancia y finesa Malfoy por la que todas las chicas serpientes babeaban.

"_¿Qué dices? ¡claro que no!... era sólo un ejemplo. No sólo Lucius tiene escogida a la oficial, __Rodolphus __ya escogió a Bellatrix, James probablemente ya se decidió por Lily... y así la gran mayoría de los chicos"_ explicó, analizando fríamente todas y cada una de las parejas que andaban de la mano, o peleando en otros casos, por el colegio.

Sirius volvió a respirar y sonrió ante la lógica y absolutamente creíble explicación de la chica. Él jamás había visto tan claro el panorama amoroso del colegio, pero ahora que ella le explicaba su punto de vista... muchas cosas cobraban un completo sentido.

_"Y según tu analogía, ¿quién sería mi oficial?"_ le cuestionó, alzando su mentón y con sus ojos grises brillantes en su rostro.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y lo desnudó con su mirada, o por lo menos eso sintió él al ver esos ojos azul pálido observarlo como si supieran qué cosa pasaba por su cabeza en cada momento.

_"Parece que tú todavía no la encuentras_" le murmuró, pero manteniendo ese tono altivo y delicado a la vez.

Él asintió y sintió sus manos sudorosas cual cera de vela derritiéndose por el calor de una llama. Su corazón bombeaba sangre con fuerza y sus mejillas parecían arder al sólo pensar la pregunta que se había decidido a hacer en aquel momento.

No quería recibir una negativa como respuesta, le temía a un No bien pronunciado... pero era un Gryffindor y era propio de su Casa tomar retos, sobretodo cuando los retos aún más difíciles son los retos del corazón. Así que cobrando fuerza de esa valentía que tan bien infundada tenía y de esos ojos azules que no lo paraban de observar analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, preguntó:

_"En ese caso... ¿quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Navidad?_

La muchacha pareció no impresionarse por la pregunta, no sonrió ni pestañeó con coquetería, no mandó un grito histérico ni se puso a mover las manos como loca, ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer un comentario lascivo y susurrante... sólo se límito a observarlo y sopesar la situación, o por lo menos eso le parecía a Sirius que ella hacía. Sus ojos aún lo observaba intensamente, capaces de traspasar cada una de las capas que él se ponía frente a una chica y sus labios rosa parecieron tensarse durante una milésima de segundo.

_"Está bien"_ respondió finalmente, haciendo que el muchacho volviera a descubrir que el mundo tenía colores y que el frío del ambiente cada vez era peor. _"pero ahora debo ir a preocuparme de que todos los alumnos vuelvan al Castillo"_ le explicó, acercándose a él ante lo cual Sirius se volvió a poner nervioso.

Eileen recién ahí sonrió y, casi como un suspiro cálido, besó su mejilla antes de voltearse para desaparecer.

_"¡Hablamos entonces Lownstain!"_ le gritó antes de que ella doblara por una callejuela.

Ella se volteó y lo observó aún sonriendo.

_"Dime Eileen... jamás me han gustado las formalidades"_ le respondió y giró nuevamente hasta desaperecer tras una cerca.

Sirius no pudo evitar reír, con una aliviada y melodiosa carcajada que brotó del fondo de su ser... algo le decía que esa chica era la mujer más maravillosa que conocería en su vida y, por cierto, no estaba equivocado.

OoOoOoO

_"Los brazos me echó al cuello y por la espalda"_

¿Era posible ser más feliz?. Esa era la pregunta que Sirius se hacía todas y cada una de las mañanas desde que había empezado a salir con Eileen.

No sabía si lo más increíble era su sonrisa cuando lo veía aparecer en el Gran Salón o su voz dulce cuando respondía alguna duda a Slugohorn en pociones, incluso podía ser sus ojos cuando lo veían acercarse hacia ella en cualquier lugar deshabitado para besarla tiernamente o sus pasos gráciles y hasta danzantes cuando llegaba a la cita diaria: a las siete de la tarde en el corredor donde habían hablado por primera vez.

Lo único que Sirius Black sabía en ese momento era que se había enamorado profundamente y que jamás podría amar a otra como la amaba a ella... Eileen se había transformado en la mujer de su vida.

Desde que había empezado su relación, hace ya dos meses, todo parecía andar mejor. Ahora no sólo ya no peleaba con James, sino que salían los cuatro, incluyendo a Lily quien porfin había aceptado sus sentimientos. Y Remus andaba de lo más dichoso porque sus amigos le dejaban algo más de tiempo para sus ÉXTASIS que se venían acercando y no lo fastidiaban con alguna nueva jugarreta todos los días, una por semana ahora, pero no todos los días.

No sólo eso... Sirius Black había mejorado sus calificaciones impresionantemente gracias a las constantes horas de estudio que ahora pasaba en la biblioteca, con el único fin de observar de lejos a su chica enseñar con una maestría nunca antes vista a algunos Slytherin de cursos inferiores. Ella se sentaba como una Reina frente a un grupo de pequeños que la escuchaban con atención y les explicaba con una enorme paciencia cada uno de los movimientos de varita que debían hacer... nadie podría no entender si ella le explicaba.

Pero no todo era pura maravilla... a causa de las diferencias que se suscitaban en una y otra Casa había preferido mantener la relación en secreto para los Slytherin. Claro está que James y Lily sabían lo que sucedía y Remus algo sospechaba, pero aún nadie se lo había confirmado, y eso hacía que verla tanto como le gustaría y plantarse frente a todo el Gran Comedor y besarla como Merlín manda era algo imposible de hacer. Ella le había rogado que todo se mantuviera bajo perfil y, aunque costaba, él había aceptado.

_"Te estaba esperando... llegas tarde"_ le señaló él, saliento tras una armadura y abrazándola firmemente por la cintura tal como le gustaba hacerlo.

_"Hubo una pelea al interior de mi Sala Común y tuve que solucionarlo"_ le explicó ella y se dejó besar con pasión, mientras las manos del chico recorrían su espalda.

Siempre se sentía así cuando la besaba. Como si los minutos pasaran sobre él y que no pudiera hacer nada más que estar pegado a esos suaves labios que lo traían loco. ¿Cómo era posible que Sirius Black no pudiera sentirse completo si no besaba esos labios a su vez?, ¿dónde había quedado el Black mujeriego que tenía extasiada a cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts?...

Eileen rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y lo atrajo más hacia sí, dejando con ello que él se acomodara aún mejor en su boca.

_"Eileen..."_ le murmuró él, separándose unos centimetros de su rostro con sus ojos plata brillantes _"te tengo preparada una sorpresa"_

La chica pareció extrañada y se alejó con suavidad y lo observó.

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

Él sonrió de medio lado... le encantaba lo curiosa que Eileen podía llegar a ser y la tomó de la mano para que bajaran juntos las escaleras.

Hace días que había pensado en enseñarle aquel maravilloso lugar, pero no se había decidido a hacerlo hasta aquella misma tarde.

El año anterior, en uno de sus tantos paseos que hacía como canuto por el Bosque Prohibido, había descubierto ese hermoso jardín que seguramente era propiedad de los centauros que amaban la naturaleza. Siempre que iba y la luna estaba menguante, como ese día, nadie más aparecía por el jardín a excepción de él, que a veces necesitaba estar solo para lidiar con sus propios problemas.

Y fue esa tarde que escuchó a Eileen comentarle a Lily en una conversación de pasillo, que estaba algo aburrida y cansada de todas las responsabilidades que tenía. Estaba superada no sólo por ocultar su relación, que sólo se había hecho notar cuando habían bailado juntos en el Baile de Navidad, sino que no soportaba seguir siendo la alumna ejemplar y la chica de la ley y el orden dentro del colegio. Era por eso que romper las reglas le parecía la mejor sorpresa que le podía dar.

_"Sirius, no podemos salir del Castillo. Está prohibido"_

Él se limitó a asentir y cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia los jardines que los llevarían al Bosque Prohibido.

_"Sirius, si Flich o la Señora Norris nos llegan a ver, Dumbledore nos suspendería y después estariamos castigados de por_..." Sirius detuvo su paso antes de llegar a los lindes del Bosque y besó los labios de la chica para que no siguiera profetizando desgracias.

_"Lo sé, pero no nos verán... yo soy experto en esto"_ le señaló guiñándole un ojo y luego de sonreír, prosiguieron su camino hasta cruzar el Bosque.

Los árboles enormes no permitían ver el cielo nublado que sobrevolaba sus cabezas y el frío del amiente, que subía desde sus pies hasta la punta de su nariz hacía que los dientes de ella castañearan un poco. Sirius la observó de reojo y corrió aún más rápido... cada vez quedaba menos para el lugar adonde la quería llevar.

Luego de subir una colina y de esquivar enormes raíces de árboles milenarios que surgían de la tierra creando casi una carrera de obstáculos natural, llegaron a un claro repleto de flores jaspeadas en tonos azulosos, que tenía en su centro una cúpula verde oscura rodeada de una enredadera que, extrañamente, tenía todas sus hojas vivas y no quemadas por el frío invernal. Eileen abrió la boca impresionada ante el arreglado jardín que se extendía frente a sus ojos y observó a Sirius anonadada... jamás pensó que él fuera de esos chicos que supieran realmente sorprender así a una mujer.

_"Entremos, no hay nadie así que no te preocupes"_ le señaló y rodeando con un brazo su cintura, la guió por el camino hasta la entrada de la cúpula en donde una gran puerta verde oscura se abrió para ellos, como si supiera que prentendían entrar.

Sirius le dio la pasada y observó atento como las pupilas de la chica se dilataban ante la acogedora habitación redonda, toda tapizada por una suave alfombra oscura y la chimenea de piedra de a un lado que entibiaba haciendo aún más acogedor el lugar. Eileen sonrió cuando vio la montaña de cojines color arena desparramados en el piso y se sentó sobre uno de ellos, sin dejar de lado la elegancia que ponía en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sirius sonrió al ver el rostro de satisfacción de su novia, porque no era necesario que lo hablaran para saber que ella era _su_ novia, y se sentó junto a ella apoyándose hacia atrás, a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acercaba a su rostro para besarlo.

Eileen se dejó besar y también permitió que las manos de Sirius la estracharan aún más hacia su cuerpo. Él sintió el dulce y fino aroma de ella colarse por sus narices y sus manos delgadas y pálidas acariciar su espalda a la vez. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que de costumbre y pronto el calor que abrasaba su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Su instinto perruno, ese que afloraba de vez en cuando en él, lo llevó a despojarse de su túnica que lo asfixiaba y de la corbata de Gryffindor que le parecía una soga en esos momentos. Eileen no dijo nada al respecto y desenrolló su bufanda y la lanzó a un lado, dejándose acariciar con cada vez más fuerza sobre la túnica que llevaba encima. Pero de pronto ella se alejó y lo observó con sus pálidos ojos azules brillantes y algo... _¿temerosos?_

_"Sirius..."_ susurró con sus mejillas pálidas encendidas por la situación _"yo... yo soy virgen"_

El muchacho se detuvo y la observó, sintiéndose absolutamente enternecido ante la confesión de la chica y besó la comisura de sus labios con toda la dulzura que le era posible.

_"No haré nada que no quieras que haga Eileen, yo jamás haría algo que te hiciera infeliz" _la reconforó, observando divertido el rostro no tan seguro de la chica iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea.

_"Te amo Sirius... sólo tengo miedo de que me pueda doler"_

¿Cómo no amarla?, ¡Por Merlín! cómo alguien podía no amar a esa mujer. Sirius se tuvo que aguantar para no ahogarla con el beso que estaba tentado a darle y la estrechó aún más, pero evitando hacerle daño.

_"Déjame a mí preocuparme de eso... tú disfruta"_ le señaló, apoyando sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica y dejando sus rostros a sólo un centimetro _"Te amo Eileen, te amo más que a mí mismo" _y sin esperar contestación la besó, sintiendo como se fundía en ese beso.

Hay noches que serán recordadas como las más alegres que uno ha vivido... Noches que se han vuelto la imagen a la que volvemos cada vez que no queremos dar un paso más. Para Sirius Black, aquella noche, todo dejó de ser lo que era y todo pasó a ser una ráfaga de momentos divinos que se escurrieron como la arena de entre sus manos... aquella noche Sirius Black por primera vez _hizo el Amor._

**Esta es la primera parte... ya sabremos cómo será el desenlace de esta historia, aunque los que leyeron "Fatales Consecuencias" ya saben qué sucede... aunque no desde la visión de Sirius.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y pronto se viene el II y último capítulo**

**besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Este es el II y último capítulo de este minific. _

_Yo feliz recibo sus comentarios... :)_

_**"Me ha herido"**_

_"Partióme a sangre fría el corazón"_

Sonreía, tal como había estado sonriendo los últimos tres meses, pero esta vez la comisura de sus labios no llegaban casi a sus orejas como días anteriores, no, ese día Sirius Black sentía que algo andaba mal, que algo le sucedía a su chica.

La noche anterior, cinco minutos pasada las siete de la tarde, Eileen había dejado ver sus finas facciones tras una armadura oxidada que adornaba el oscuro pasillo de siempre. Sirius, que la sintió venir aún antes de lo que ella creía, la recibió con uno de esos besos apasionados que a cualquier chica enamorada, o sólo encaprichada, le habría robado la inspiración, pero ella no se dejó llevar tal como siempre lo hacía y se limito a devolverle uno de esos besos castos... como un simple roce de labios.

A él le pareció extraño, pero las mujeres eran extrañas de por sí e intentó no tomarle mayor peso. Lo que de verdad le había inquietado fueron los temas que ella propuso hablar y las evasivas con las que respondió cuando él le propuso escaparse juntos y resguardarse en "_El templo del Amor"._ También le pareció anómalo las muchas veces que le repitió cuanto lo amaba con un dejo tiriton en su voz suave y la forma en que lo acariciaba, con fuerza y rabia.

Se despidieron pasada las ocho y media y cada uno tomó el acostumbrado camino a su Sala Común, pero Sirius no dejó de sentir un nudo de su garganta al revivir en su mente el último "Te Amo" que escuchó de sus labios.

Estaba sentado en el Gran Comedor, con su vista clavada en la mesa de las serpientes. James a su lado comía con un apetito voraz y tragaba como energúmeno cualquier plato de cereales o panquecas con caramelo que alguien dejaba frente a su nariz.

_"Buenos días"_ saludó Lily, sentándose frente a su novio con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. La noche anterior James no había llegado a dormir.

_"Buenos días leoncita..."_ le respondió él con un tono burlón, que hizo que ella se sonrojara hasta volverse del mismo color de su impecable cabello.

Pero Sirius Black no escuchaba la conversación que se llevaba a cabo junto a él, porque estaba preocupado. Le preocupaba ver que su chica aún no aparecía y que su puesto, al extremo de la mesa de las serpientes, se hayaba vacío como si nunca alguien se sentara en él.

James, que no pasó por alto la intensa mirada plateada de su amigo hacia el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, le dió una palmada en su espalda y le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

_"Quizás tenía tarea atrasada, por eso no llega"_

_"¿Quién?"_ preguntó Peter en ese momento, con sus regordetes cachetes repletos de cereales con leche _"¿Alguien nos mandó tarea?" _volvió a preguntar, con un notable gesto de preocupación en sus pequeños ojos oscuros.

Sirius no se molestó en responder y asintió con pesar a James, que tampoco había tomado mayor atención a la pregunta de Peter.

_"Sí, colagusano, Slugohorn mandó una tarea gigante... ¡casi como veinte pergaminos acerca de la poción multijugos y sus efectos!, ¿no la tienes lista?"_ le respondió James, con esa mirada de erudito que ponía cuando hablaba de estrategias de Quidditch _"uno que estará castigado por todo el último mes de clases..."_ murmuró divertido, ante la cara desfigurada de Peter que no podía creer su tan mala suerte.

_"Ya es hora..."_ interrumpió Remus la conversación, poniéndose de pie serio y con un grueso libro bajo su brazo _"... y Peter, James te está fastidiando. No hay tarea"_

Peter pareció respirar otra vez y James reventó en una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención incluso de Sirius que aún tenía la esperanza de ver a su novia entrar por la gran puerta de roble en cualquier momento.

Los cuatro chicos siguieron a Remus y caminaron saludando a los conocidos hasta llegar a la lúgubre sala de Pociones.

James se sentó junto a Sirius en uno de los bancos de atrás, el mismo puesto que utilizaban desde primer año, y Remus junto a Peter se sentaron en primera fila, tal como ellos se ubicaban desde que sentarse atrás había significado varios puntos menos para Gryffindor y un incontable cansancio para Remus que debía pasar la hora evitando que James y Sirius prosiguiera con sus bromas hacia el pobre de Colagusano, que creía cada una de las cosas que le decían.

Sirius posó sus ojos en el úmbral de la puerta y esperó...

Esperó a que en cualquier minuto Eileen entrara con su caminar altivo y elegante y se sentara en primera fila, justo a un lado de Remus, sólo dedicándole una mirada que no era tan fría como las que le dedicaba al resto de los alumnos...

Esperó que respondiera con su voz suave y tersa la mayoría de las preguntas que el profesor haría y que sabía que sólo ella sería capaz de responder...

Esperó que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad una vez que ella se levantara de su pupitre y, sin observarlo, se reuniera con alguna de las chicas Slytherin de la clase y desapareciera para caminar hacia Encantamientos, sabiendo que él la estaría observando aún sin pararse de su puesto.

Pero Sirius sólo esperó y la chica no apareció durante la larga e interminable hora en que Slugohorn explicó algo que él no comprendió. Ahora estaba formalmente preocupado y tenía sospechas de que Eileen debía estar muy mal para faltar a clases y no mandarle una nota advirtiéndoselo.

El resto del día pareció pasar como horas muertas sobre sus ojos, nisiquiera aceptó la invitación de James para distraerse y relajarse jugando un exitante juego de Quidditch, y todas esas horas no fueron más que horas vacías y angustiadas que no querían parecer avanzar... como si el minutero se viera imposibilitado de seguir con su camino amenazado a pena de muerte si lo hacía.

Por suerte el reloj terminó marcando las siete y ya, desde las seis y media, Sirius había estado esperando muy ansioso que Eileen se apareciera a su diaria reunión.

Se apoyó cansado sobre la muralla de piedra fría y contó de uno en uno los bloques de piedra que se extendían sobre la pared de alfrente, perdiendo unas cuantas veces la cuenta y decidiendo volver a empezar. Cuando ya llevaba por sexta vez dosciento cincuenta y tres supo que ella no llegaría, que ya pasado las nueve de la noche ella no aparecería.

El temor le quemaba las entrañas, el miedo al pensar que ella podía estar mal lo superó y decidió que debía averiguar qué sucedía, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que ella se comunicará con él... no, él debía hacer algo.

Rápidamente subió hasta llegar a su Sala Común y sin parar en preguntarle a James siquiera o en perdirle a alguno de los merodeadores que lo acompañara, tomó la capa de invisibilidad que su amigo escondía tan bien en su baúl y volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta perderse por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la Sala de Slytherin que él ya tan bien conocía.

Se cubrió con la capa y desapareció de la vista de cualquier serpiente que entrara o saliera de la Sala Común, cosa que él esperaba para hacerse paso y buscar en todas y cada una de las habitaciones femeninas la presencia de Eileen o de alguna pista acerca de ella. Y pronto su oportunidad se materializó, justo cuando Lucius Malfoy se perdía escalera arriba, alejándose de las mazmorras.

Sirius no tomó mayor precaución y entró casi corriendo a una Sala que era, seguramente, la más elegante de todo el Castillo. Una gran chimenea de piedra entibiaba la atmósfera gélida que sería de no tener aquella chimenea encendida en su interior. Sillones de cuero negro se repartían bajo la forma abovedada que tenía la alcoba y grandes cuadros con importantes personajes que habían pertenecido a la Casa se posaban sobre las murallas de piedra de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

El muchacho se percató de que no había rastro de su chica entre todos los alumnos que conversaba o estudiaban sumidos en sus pensamientos y subió por la escalera en la que vio a dos pequeñas de segundo o tercer año bajando con una torre de pergamino en sus brazos.

Por suerte para él estas escaleras no estaban hechizadas como las de Gryffindor, probablemente ser Slytherin tenía alguna que otra ventaja, y pudo subir sin problema alguno hasta un pasillo angosto que se hayaba en ese momento deshabitado. Muchas puertas se perdían hasta el final del corredor y de una y otra se escuchaban las voces de las alumnas que cotilleaban acerca de aquellas cosas que las chicas solían hablar.

Abrió las primeras puertas con cuídado y supo que aquellas voces chillonas eran de niñas más pequeñas que aún no llegaban a la pubertad, siguió con las manos algo más tiritonas al girar las perillas que seguían y se sorprendió con los comentarios despectivos acerca de chicos que pasó a escuchar. Cuando ya creía que Eileen había desaparecido y que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia abrió una de las últimas puertas y una frase precisa a lo que él quería averiguar lo hizo detenerse y escuchar con mayor atención.

- ... Que lástima lo que le sucedió a la mamá de Eileen- comentó una voz que Sirius pudo reconocer como la de su prima chica, Narcissa.

- No es una lástima, se lo merecía por intentar desobedecerlo a él- protestó una voz aguda que de inmdiato reconoció como la de su prima Bellatrix.

- Pero igual, ahora que Eileen no está no tendré quien me ayude en pociones- agregó Narcissa, haciendo ruido con alguna hojas o algo así.

- Y tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque lo más probable es que ella no volverá nunca más a Hogwarts- advirtió con un chillido final Bellatrix y Sirius sintió como unos pasos se acercaban apurados hacia la puerta.

Después de eso los momentos sucedieron como una película borrosa y horrible para el chico, que tras de escuchar con asombro la información que esperaba encontrar, corrió sin importarle ser descubierto rumbo abajo de la habitación de las chicas para salir finalmente de la Sala de las sepientes.

Su corazón parecía detenerse en vez de avanzar en su palpitar y su rostro se puso lívido ante el sólo pensar de que _ella_ se había ido.

_"No puede ser"_ se repetía con sus manos sudadas y sus ojos plateados hundidos en las lágrimas que estaban prontas a salir _"¡por la mierda, no puede ser!"_ exclamó, deteniéndose en un pasillo del cuarto piso y golpeando con fuerza la pared de piedra con su puño.

Ella no podía dejarlo, ella no podía irse sin decirle nada y desaparecer sin dar ninguna explicación. Su mandíbula se tensó para mantener las gotas de agua aún aferradas a sus ojos y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras golpeaban una y otra vez la pared, impartiendo en aquel impacto toda la rabia, miedo y angustia que sentía de saber que sus sospechas de que algo extraño sucedía no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y luego se calmó y lloró como un niño con su rostro escondido entre sus manos. Se agachó y se sentó en el suelo y siguió llorando, pensando en _Ella,_ en cada momento que habían vivido juntos, en todos esos besos y abrazos que habían compartidos y en cada cosa que adoraba de su complicada y adorable personalidad...

De a poco el silencio se hizo absoluto a lo largo de todo el corredor y Sirius Black fue cayendo como un pequeño en un profundo sueño. Sus ojos se cerraron ante el último momento de consciencia y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, rogando a todos los magos que lo que estaba viviendo fuera una pesadilla.

OoOoOoO

_"Y ella prosigue alegre su camino,  
feliz, risueña, impávida. ¿Y por qué?"_

Los últimos días en Hogwarts jamás serían recordados como los mejores días de su vida. Entre las últimas clases de todas las materias, los ÉXTASIS que traían loco a Remus y a Lily, y su ánimo decadente que repercutía en sus amigos que no entendían, a excepción de James, porqué canuto andaba así... el último mes en el colegio podía ser considerado el peor mes que había pasado, incluso contando los años que vivió antes de escaparse de su casa.

Le había mandado cartas, notas, vociferadores y hasta paquetes con regalos, pero ninguna de sus misivas habían sido contestadas y las lechuzas volvían intactas con la misma nota enviada para él.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le respondía? ¿Se había olvidado de él o ya no lo amaba?. La tortura de vivir sin saber respuestas era lo peor, aún peor a vivir sin ella era no saber nada de su persona.

Como todos los días hace un mes, un mes exacto desde que había salido del colegio, salió de su pequeño depatamento que compartía con Remus y James camino al pequeño y pintoresco café que quedaba a media cuadra en toda la esquina frente a la tienda de deportes que tanto le gustaba. Desde ahí podía observar a los transeúntes, leer el periódico con un café negro bien cargado y vitrinear de paso alguna nueva novedad en la tienda de quidditch que le llamara la atención.

Pero aquel día no hubo ninguna novedad en deporte que lo hiciera distraerse de su dolor, al contrario, una horrible noticia anunciada en "El Profeta" hizo que todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, mientras con su gran mano apretaba la cerámica caliente por el café hirviendo que contenía.

_" John y Amelie Parkinson & Orlando y Elizabeth Lownstain " _

_Anuncian el compromiso de sus hijos:_

_Patrick & Eileen_

_El matrimonio se llevará a cabo en la Mansión de los Parkinson el último día del mes._

_Se le desea prosperidad y felicidad a la futura pareja._

¡Se iba a casar! ¡No respondía sus cartas porque se iba a casar!. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la mueca de espanto que puso y arrugó el periódico intentando transmitir toda la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento.

Su visión se nubló durante un segundo y sin poder ponerse de pie, se quedó mirando el vacío, la nada, o el todo si uno lo ve en el sentido de que sus ojos apuntaban dirección a la calle. No escuchaba los ruidos a su alrededor y todo se le hizo absolutamente difuso como para comprender si aquella visión que al parecer estaba viendo era ella o era sólo su cabeza enferma que creía verla aún donde de seguro no estaba.

No era ella ¿verdad?, no podía ser ella esa figura espigada y elegante que caminaba riendo tomada del brazo de un hombre. No podía ser ella esa chica de pelo aceitunado brillante hasta la cintura y de pérfil fino que observaba a su alrededor con esos hermosos ojos azul pálido que tenían un tono robado, por lo visto, a un pedazo de cielo.

Tembló ligeramente sin moverse de su lugar y se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa para observar mejor la escena que se daba frente a sus ojos.

Eileen llevaba un vestido de corte imperial, con hermosos brocados plateados que imitaban una flor de lis justo sobre todo su estómago. Sonreía por algún comentario que el joven a su lado, que andaba elegantemente vestido, parecia haberle dicho. Y caminaba como danzando entre la gente, sin prestar mayor atención a todos quienes pasaban a su alrededor... pareciendo una reina, _su reina_... y ese pensamiento fue el que más le dolió a Sirius Black.

Cuando la pareja dobló la siguiente esquina y él sintió que su corazón se trizaba al verla desaparecer, decidió cerrar los ojos para detener las lágrimas y ponerse de pie. Aún todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y su pulso había aumentado en su palpitar, pero él ya no entendía por qué palpitaba... todo lo que lo pudiera mantener vivo, había desaparecido.

Fue ahí que una última esperanza se albergó en su persona y el rayo de luz que le pegó en la cara fue suficiente señal. Sirius Black corrió rumbo a su departamento, y tropezando varias veces por los ecalones hasta el cuarto piso, entró en el desordenado lugar... para escribir aquella nota que podía salvar su corazón destruido.

Entre los muchos papeles que Remus tenía sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche, encontró uno que estaba algo amarillento, pero sin uso aún, y luego de encontrar esa pluma que se había caído aquella mañana debajo de su cama, se sentó junto la mesa coja que usaban para comer y con su grande manota se dispuso a escribir la última nota en la que se humillaría.

Las horas pasaron lentamente mientras Sirius Black no dejaba de escribir y sus intentos de hacer una nota precisa y a la vena se fueron al tarro cuando se dio cuenta que no habían palabras suficientes para expresar todo lo que sentía. El sol pareció ponerse tras el único ventanal de la oscura habitación y por fin Sirius Black se puso de pie, con aquella carta larguísima en su mano.

Dobló la nota, bastante gruesa, y la guardó en un sobre que encontró por ahí... lo selló con lacra y estampó en él el signo de la Casa Black. Y sacando a la lechuza de Remus, esa pequeña avecilla que dormitaba tranquila en su jaula, mando en aquel viejo sobre, con aquella fea letra y en ese intento de lechuza que surcaba los cielos... la gota de esperanza que quedaba en su vida.

OoOoOoO

_"Porque no brota sangre de la herida..."_

Hace unos días la duda había crecido en él, esa duda que lo había carcomido desde aquel lejano día que le había enviado aquella última nota.

Sirius Black disfrutaba de un buen pasar como miembro activo de La Orden del Fenix y padrino del maravilloso hijo que James y Lily habian tenido hace un año atrás. Aunque los tiempos estaban cada vez más peligrosos y él se pasaba el día ocupado intentando ayudar a todos aquellos hijos de _muggles_ que eran perseguidos por Voldemort, siempre tenía tiempo para pasarse por la casa de su mejor amigo, una preciosa casa en el poblado Valle Godric, y disfrutar de un chocolate caliente mientras mimaba a su ahijado, Harry Potter.

Aquel día no fue la excepción y fue ahí donde se enteró.

Sirius llego en su gran moto negra con un grujeo del motor, que hizo que James saliera de inmediato a recibirlo al umbral.

_"Si sé amor... yo lo hago"_ decía James, quien se veía aún con ese aire rebelde que siempre había tenido y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro al ver a su amigo _"¡Sirius!, entra antes de que Lily me mate"._

Sirius sonrió al llegar al umbral y abrazó a su amigo antes de entrar por la puerta.

Era una hermosa casa toda decorada en tonos pastel. De la paredes colgaban cientos de fotos mágicas en donde aparecían no sólo Lily y James, sino que también Harry en todas sus posiciones y los mismos meordeadores, tanto de escolares como en edad más adulta. El vestíbulo llevaba a la cocina, a la escalera que daba al segundo piso o a la Sala, que era hacia donde James iba.

Sirius pasó y se sentó en su acostumbrado sillón junto a la chimenea. Frente a él James tomó asiento y le entregó "El Profeta"... hoy darían los resultados del torneo de quidditch que por trabajo no había podido ver.

_"Te dije que los Catapultas de Caerphilly iban a perder, nadie vence a los Chudley Cannons con Dawson de capitán"_

_"Sí, eso parece... aunque el guardían de los Catapulta ha mejorado mucho, mucho desde el Torneo del año pasado_"

James asintió y se paró.

_"Voy por Harry y vuelvo"_ aclaró y desapareció por la puerta.

Sirius comenzó a hojear "El Profeta". Desde que Voldemort tenía tantas influencia en el, ya no aparecían todos los ataques que de verdad se daban y eso le molestaba, sobretodo cuando él debía andar a oscuras consiguiéndose todo ese tipo de información. Hojeó la parte deporte, cultura, crónicas de los aurores y finalmente llegó a la hojas soiales, donde la mayoría de los mortífagos aparecían vestidos de civil y mostrando sus enormes y perfectas sonisas a las cámaras... y fue justo en esas hojas donde la vio.

Eileen no había cambiado mucho en ese par de años. Su pelo, sujeto en un elegante moño sobre su nuca se veía igual de negro y brillante, y su piel tersa y mirada altanera era bien retratada en la foto mágica. Junto a ella aparecía un hombre alto, de piel cetrina y ojos enjutos y pequeños. Su cara era cubierto por un bigote grueso y sus cejas era una sola bajo su frente... pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sirius era la niña pequeña que Eileen sujetaba en sus brazos, una pequeña niña de pelo oscuro sujetado con una cinta como cintillo y unos hermosos ojos azul pálido iguales a los de su madre, que miraba con atención hacia al frente.

No supo por qué, pero tenía necesidad de ver a esa niña, tenía la necesidad de verla de frente.

_"¡James, me voy!"_ avisó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y llendo hacia la puerta principal.

_"¿Cómo que te vas?"_ preguntó entonces Lily, saliendo tras un grito de la cocina, con su pelo rojizo suelto enmarcando su hermoso rostro y en sus manos bien sujeta el tazón de Sirius, que contenía su acostumbrado chocolate.

Sirius sonrió y se acercó a la esposa de su amigo tomando un sorbo del tazón antes de aclarar.

_"Un beso para mi ahijado... quizás vuelvo más tarde"_ aclaró y tras una sonrisa... se fue de Valle Godric.

Él siempre había sabido donde la Familia Parkinson tenía su Mansión. Como miembro de una de las familias más imponente de la comunidad mágica, sabía donde vivían todos y cada uno de los miembros de las familias sangre puras que aún quedaban. Fue así que sobre su moto dirigió su camino hacia la gran parcela donde los Parkinson vivían hace tantos años ya.

Horas, debieron ser un par de horas las que estuvo montado en su moto sin decidirse a volar... era de día aún y no queria que algún _muggle_ lo viera volando por ahí. Atravesó un extenso páramo de pastizales secos y altos y dejó que el sol de la tarde le golpeara el rostro, por suerte sus gafas oscuras eran de buena calidad.

Cuando ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas y el cielo se teñía de un rosa intenso mezclado con un anaranjado, Sirius reconoció las enorme cercas blancas que limitabn su paso para entrar.

Dejó su moto a un lado, bien escondida entre unos matorrales, y entró rompiendo uno de los barrotes, transformándose enseguida en un perro negro para no ser reconocido.

Atravesó el hermoso jardín, de rosales de colores y fuentes de aguas, y se escondió tras una flores altas en espera de que Eileen saliera tomar el té... ella siempre había preferido el aire libre que estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Esperó unos minutos mientras el sol descendía y pronto las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar, y esperó concentrado, mientras sus ojos grises se dirigían al gran ventanal del patio trasero de la enorme casa blanca.

_"Pansy, no corras"_ escuchó decir de pronto a una voz que a él no le había costado nada reconocer y vio como la misma pequeña de la foto, con su pelo trenzado hacia un lado y sus manitos estiradas hacia adelante corría cruzando la ventana hasta el enorme jardín.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la carrera y llevaba un vestidito floreado que se abultaba en la parte inferior, por los pañales que seguramente llevaba.

Sirius sonrió... esa pequeña se veía mayor que su ahijado, pero no tenía que tener mucha diferencia de edad con él.

_"Pansy, te dije que no corrieras"_ volvió a decir la voz y apareció la mujer que tanto había anhelado ver y que porfin contemplaba de pie en el jardín.

Eileen se veía hermosa, tan hermosa como él la recordaba. Su pelo aceitunado caía tras su espalda como un manto oscuro y sedoso. Su cuerpo esbellto iba ataviado por un vestido negro que era ceñido al cuerpo, adornado con un bordado plateado de la cintura hacia abajo que lo hacía parecer una noche oscura fundada en sus estrellas. Sus pómulos prominentes estaba pálidos y sus ojos azules dirigían su mirar a su hija que se había caído sentada hacia unos pasos, pero que aún no se decidía a llorar.

La mujer corrió hacia la pequeña y la tomó en brazos con cuidado, a la vez que depositaba un beso suave en su frente.

_"Te dije que no corrieras amor, no es bueno que te andes cayendo"_ le señaló y besó nuevamente la frente de la chiquita.

Sirius sintió como se le derretía su corazón y se vio a sí mismo entrando por el ventanal hacia el patio y abrazando a Eileen por su espalda para luego besar a esa pequeña, que perfectamente podría haber sido su hija...

Pero esa imagen pronto desapareció, se esfumó al ver como el hombre de la foto, ese tal Patrick Parkinson, se unía también a la reunión familiar y besaba con frialdad los labios de su esposa para acariciar luego la cabeza de la pequeña.

Sirius sintió su sangre arder y se dio cuenta que esa ira, esa tristeza, ese pesar que había sentido al saber que Eileen finalmente había decidido casarse con otro aún no desaparecía...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no lo había escogido a él?. Él sabía que era desordenado, que muchas veces era un niño chico, que podía ser petulante e infantil... pero la amaba, la amaba más que nada en el mundo, la amaba ahora y la seguiría amando hasta el final de sus días... y él podía haberla hecho feliz, muy feliz.

Sirius Black cerró sus ojos perrunos con fuerza y gruño como un instinto de supervivencia, un gruñido que le recordara que aún estaba vivo y que tanto dolor no lo podría matar, no lo podría matar aún.

Esperó que la familia se alejara del jardín y no perdió de vista a la pequeña, que parecía haberlo visto aún escondido tras las flores donde estaba... sintió sus pequeños ojos azul pálidos- _ojos que muchas veces lo habían mirado desde el rostro de Eileen_- fijos sobre su pelaje negro, y él tampoco desvió sus ojos platas, no los devió hasta que los Parkinson entraron nuevamente a la casa.

Se levantó agotado, como si un gran golpe lo hubiera abatido, y caminó cabizbajo... temiendo olvidar cómo reír, temiendo no poder ser feliz si ella no estaba a su lado. Pero no había nada más que él pudiera hacer, no había nada que Sirius Black pudiera intentar para que el amor de su vida... volviera a su lado.

Y fue así, que en una noche repleta de estrellas y sobre una moto negra que volaba por los aires... Sirius Black supo que la había perdido y logró entender que con ella se había quedado todo su corazón.

OoOoOoO

_"¡Porque el muerto está en pie_!"

Que irónico sonaba el último verso de aquel poema en esos instantes...

Que absurdo era el saber que sus últimos pensamientos se dirigían a ella...

Que lástima pensar que Sirius Black no había podido amar a nadie más después de tantos años...

Y ahí estaba él.

Sirius Black veía como el _Avada Kedavra_ que acabaría con su vida se dirigía como un rayo verde- _¡El color de la esperanza!_- hacia él... como aquel rayo que sería la despedida de una corta vida avanzaba determinante hacia su pecho.

Años, eran años los que había pasado encerrado en Azkaban, y no había pasado día alguno que su mente no evocara a esa hermosa mujer en sus recuerdos, día alguno que su imagen quedara prendida en sus retinas perdidas y sintiera como su corazón y su cordura luchaban porque aún tenía algo que hacer, aún tenía que saber por qué ella lo había dejado.

Esa duda, la incertidumbre de no entender cómo habían sucedido las cosas, lo mantenían vivo en aquel lugar... el saber que había dejado a muchas personas desamparadas lo hacía mantenerse tenaz sin perder la cabeza.

Y era eso, más que su venganza personal contra aquel que había matado a James y a Lily y los había traicionado sin inmutarse siquiera, contra el ratón ese que se escondía bajo el faldón de Voldemort... lo que le permitía seguir respirando.

Harry había sido el gran impulsor de mantenerlo sano... el hijo de su casi hermano James lo había ayudado a sonreír después de más de diez años de puro lamento.

Pero en esos minutos, en esos minutos en que su vida estaba pronta a terminar, las últimas palabras de su inconsciente fueron para la mujer que había sido todo para él, aquella mujer que lo había abandonado de un día para otro y que no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas... durante años.

Había tantas cosas que dejaba a media al irse así como así, tanta cosas que había querido hacer y que ahora el tiempo no se lo permitía.

¿Quién viviría con Harry ahora que él moría sin posibilidad de salvación?. ¿Qué pasaría con aquellas dudas que no le había sido respondidas?, ¿Dónde iría a parar todo ese profundo amor que había sentido?...

¡Necesitaba respuestas!... respuestas que quedarían suspendidas en el limbo de su muerte y de su vida.

Sintió frío derrepente, sintió como un frío gélido se expandía desde su pecho hacia todas las fibras de su cuerpo que de pronto había dejado de vivir. Sintió como su cuerpo era expulsado hacia atrás con una fuerza imparable a la cual él no quería poner resistencia... y supo que estaba muriendo.

Escuchaba gritos, gritos desde la lejanía que lo llamaban, que evocaban su nombre... pero él no pensaba en nada más que en _Ella_, que en _Ella_ y su dulce sonrisa...

Esos ojos azul pálidos que lo contemplaban con un amor indescriptible, esas manos finas y elegantes que habían aprendido a tocarlo con suavidad, esa voz susurrante e imperativa que lograba lo que quería sin imprimir más fuerza de la necesaria...

¡La amaba!... ¡Siempre la había amado! y ahora no podría decírselo otra vez...

Su cuerpo estaba tieso, sus pulmones había dejado de reaccionar y su corazón se detenía después del último palpitar herido.

Sirius Black moría, moría y su cuerpo caía tras el velo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada más...

Sirius Black sentía como su alma se despojaba de lo material y se elevaba hacia algún mundo extraño, algún mundo desconodido donde su hermano de juegos lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos...

Sirius Black sabía que muchas personas llorarían su muerte y que sería recordado con amor desde tantos corazones que aún lo necesitaban...

... Sirius Black estaba seguro que ella aún lo amaba a la distancia y que ella sería la primera en llorar, porque en ese mismo instante se había enterado que su amor de juventud, el padre de su hija y el hombre que la había transformado en mujer se iba para siempre de ese mundo...

Y Sirius Black sonreía, a pesar de todo, porque había odiado, llorado, luchado y amado como pocas personas lo habían hecho a su edad...

... y porque, desde la tierra, muchas personas lo recordarían... y esos significaba...

Que Sirius Black siempre viviría.

_Fin_

* * *

_El final de esta mini historia... es triste, lo sé, pero encantadora a su manera._

_Así se sintió Sirius al verse abandonado por Eileen, y nunca pudo olvidarla porque ella fue el único y verdadero amor de su vida :)_

_Un agradecimiento a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer por la Inspiración... _

_"Mientras haya esperanzas y recuerdos,_

_¡Habrá poesía!"_

_Ember _


End file.
